Love comes again
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Kira is dead. Can her daughter bring her back to live? Will be the whole family together?


Note of Author: This is the URL adress on which is image of Yavva's Nerys dres: search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=852&bih=914&q=concert+dresses&oq=concert+d&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.959.3135.0.5..845.4j4.8.0...0.0..1ac. 1. .MENFBj-v6VQ#hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=green+evening+dresses&oq=green+evening+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0l5j0i5l5.25233.26896.2.27..570.4j2.6.0...0 .0..1c.1. .PLqXU7N-rWw&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.49478099% % . _US.c75bKy5EQ0A.O&fp=eeae7b2aaa7da6f8&biw=852&bih=914&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=9qHBLJcMio8rDM%3A%3BU8Z3ybhVqwM2WM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fimage%252Fcache%252Fdata%252F0%252F2%252F010% 252F2988_442170109153036_1452107408_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% % %253Froute%253Dproduct%252Fproduct%2526product_id% 253D966%3B500%3B500 Dresses of Major Nerys are here: search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=852&bih=914&q=concert+dresses&oq=concert+d&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.959.3135.0.5..845.4j4.8.0...0.0..1ac. 1. .MENFBj-v6VQ#hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=black+evening+dress&oq=black+evening+dress&gs_l=img.3..0l10.69874.71386.12.71..551.4j2.6.0...0.0.. 1c.1. .IHB5o_8WQYY&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.49478099% % . _US.c75bKy5EQ0A.O&fp=eeae7b2aaa7da6f8&biw=852&bih=914&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=6KZnQbe-gYC42M%3A%3BofEoUHcn3kshzM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252Fuserfiles%252Flg_images%252FBeautiful_black_e vening_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252FDresses%3B777%3B818

„Here is the Captain of starship Aphrodite..." The voice could tell it was a young woman who called Deep Space 9 command

"Here is Commander Benjamin Sisko. If you want to land,call management of docks"

"No,I don't want to land, I just want to speak with Major Kira Nerys"

"And who are you,if I may ask?"

"My name is Yavva Nerys. My ship just returned from three-years mission."

"Oh, it is then my duty to inform you that the major was killed a year ago. Please accept my..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" Her heartbreaking lament was heard throughout the station and the ship. But when she spoke again, her voice was not full of tears, but overflowing with hatred against those who killed Kira.

"Due to these events, I and my crew will stay on station for an extended period of time."

3333333

When Commander Sisko, Odo, Worf and Dr. Bashir waited for Captain Nerys, they certainly did not expect to see identical twin of Kira. The only difference was in the length of the hair. Kira used to have short hair, but Captain has got long hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. In ear was earring typical for most of the Bajoran's. Her nose was wrinkled, which was a legacy from her mother.

"Thank you for seeing me. It is very difficult for me to find out after such a long time that my mom is dead.." Commander Sisko cut her off.

"Wait,wait,wait,wait. Did you say mom?"

"Of course I said it. Dou you think I was her sister?" Sisko looked embarrassed. "Of course not. If you want, I'll tell you how it all happened." He began with introductions. He pointed to Odo. "This is..." The sentence trailed off, because it interrupted a muffled scream. A shaking finger pointed on Odo. "He was dead,my mother told me it."

"Ne,he was not. The dead Odo was from mirror universe. Ours came back six months ago."

"Good,then we can talk in your office."

"Of course."

3333333

"So, commander. Tell me everything and nothing to conceal." Captain Nerys sat in the chair, and in that moment, she looked like an ordinary little girl which is missing mom.

"You should probably know that three years ago, when you flew on a mission, she came back to the station after twenty years of absence." Yavva raised her eyebrows as if it was nothing new.

"Yes,i knew it. She was taking care of me all the time. I am 23 years old,commander. Yet?" He nodded, wondering how he could be such a fool. Sisko continued his story. "Everything returned to normal. Slowly began the third year of her return. It seemed to be a normal day. But Kira was nowhere to be found. When we went to her room …." He paused, then continued. "She was dead."

Nerys was devasted by true that her mother,her beloved mommy is dead.

She didn't try to hide tears."And cause of death?"

"We don't now. Nothing was not found."

"No,It can not be truth. There must be something...I wanna see her body. And it's not a request, but an order."

"Aye sir"

3333333

She and dr. Julian Bashir walked down the empty hallway to the morgue. Yavva looked surprised. "Why morgue?" He took a deep breath. "Because,Yavva..." He continued after a nod,which was answer to the unspoken question. "Every day I hoped, believed that I can at least find the cause of death." They went in. Julian opened one of the many giant drawers, but this was quite different than the other. In this drawer lay frozen Kira Nerys. One look that and Yavva realized what happened.

But she had to be sure. She truned Kira's body. In her moves,Julian saw all the love and feelings,which Yavva kept in her heart. But in her head were mixed thousands of thoughts. _Nothing...what if...Changelings. Shit. Calm down, you have to think orderly Yavva. You have seen this somwhere but where was it? Of course, it was on the ship in the Gamma Quadrant. Everything seemed normal except for the...eyes._ Yavva carefully lifted the lid. Her mother's eyes weren't normal. They looked like...just changing changeling. She knew exactly what to do. Even though it was only half changeling. She did it once time. She wanted to save a little girl. The most important thing was that the person was dead because her body was a changeling. And thus, when the body of another shifter broke, evicted the previous one. However, the other changeling still had to be very well trained to be able to leave the body. Yavva invented it itself and it worked. "Julian, take her to the sickbay and thaw her. I've gotta plan. When he left,Captain tapped the communicator. "Nerys to Odo."

"Yes Captain?"

"I just wanted to inform you that you should prepare cell. In an hour we'll be having prisoner. Nerys out" She take a deep breath and went to the sickbay.

3333333

She lay on her mother's body and began to concentrate. For a moment she felt her body melt like wax. When I was in her body,I started to look for her consciousness. It did not take very long time,

because the other changeling found Yavva. _"What do you want?"_

"_I want her body"_

"_This body is my. She is dead so what more could you ask for?"_

"_I want her to live."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am her daughter and you get out of her body, or I'll kill you."_

"_One changeling never harm another."_

"_I'm only half changeling, so for me this is not true."_

When she was not present anymore,Yavva withdrew from the body too. Once she recovered and became a permanent shape, pulled out a phaser and stunned the one that killed her mother. Yavva looked at her thoughtfully,but he soom truned back to mom,because she covulsed in agony. The captain did not need to watch what it is. From the folds uniforms she pulled out a small hypospray. She set up something on it and pressed it to Kira's neck. She then calmed down and began to breathe regularly. The captain sat down beside her and took her hand. "Come back to me, please. Please, you know I do not know what I would do without you. When I returned from a mission and they told me you were dead ...my world collapsed. Come on... all the things that we've been through all the things you taught me,you didn't give up now." Her eyes filled with tears. One, two, three .. tears gradually dripped onto the sheets. Julian felt that this was personal and so he went to his office.

"Mother,mom,come back...,

mommy,please...

Come back to me...

Because of me...

Because of you're friends.

Please mommy...

I'll do anything for it, just come back."

Yavva put her head into Kira's lap and she cried. She cried and was so sad. Suddenly there came a soft voice and she felt the hand that stroked her back. "Shh, do not cry honey, I'm here and I will never leave you." Yavva immediately straightened. She hestitaded for a while but then she hugged mum as tighly a she coud. For a moment she stood up. "I'll be back for while mom. I just take this monster into the cell. Julian will be here with you." Captain threw the leader of shapeshifters on her back.

3333333

She ran as fast as she could. Yavva braked before the constables office and burst in. "Constable I...she is back." He looked at her calm look. "First take a deep breath and then tell me who's back."

"Major Nerys." His calm mask fell apart.

"But how .. how did you do it?"

"It was simple. In her body was another shapeshifter who killed Major. It was enough to kick her out." To her dismay, it did not fool him.

"I read your shiplog from when you performed the procedure for the first time. You must be changeling if you want to do this. And you're not a changeling. Or maybe I'm wrong?"

"You are very wrong constable. I am changeling."

With those world she began to change shape. Instead her, there was a big poplar. She remained in that form few minutes but then she changed again into Yavva Nerys. She added: "Unfortunately, I'm only half changeling so I can not change in the human form." His eyes widened. "Yes it already is. I'm your daughter. But we'll talk about it later, now go for mom."

3333333

Kira sat on the bed, thinking about all. Only if there was Odo. She missed him more than 23 years ago when Yavva was born. Behind her came a soft voice. "So I have a daughter." Kira stood up and he pulled her to him. "But .. what happened. You were ..." She began to cry. It was not a sad cry, a cry was full of joy. "I was not me Nerys. It was someone else." Her lips had found his lips and they kissed. They kissed for a long time, but when they stopped,Odo whispered in Kira's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

3333333

One week later

In holokclub was full. There were all those who were close to Kira. It was also a birthday gift for her. All suspected Dr. Bashir and Captain Nerys that they forges a plot. But no one knew what.

It started with bet. The largest number of votes that they probably write some song, so most of the people from the club triumphantly smiled when they saw the captain on the podium. She was wearing a green silk evening dress with straps. The upper part reaching to the knees was decorated with flashy beads and the lower part expanded towards the ground. Red hair was loose. Beyond the piano sat Dr. Bashir in suit. Both looked nervous. However, when the doors of simulator open and Kira with Odo came in they both quietly relieved. Kira wore braided, black evening dress,the skirt was a little extended. On the dress was a thick strap leaves made of gold. Mother and daughter were both so beautiful that men were arguing who is prettier. So childish. When they were all in place, Commander Sisko made a speech and then handed the microphone to Captain Nerys. She began to talk. "I do not have much to say, I just wanted to thank my mom, who always stood by me, helped me and is still with me. This is for you mom." Julian started to play. The first stanza of the song took them aback. Not only because the captain had an amazing voice, but also because in the song was so much emotion and because the words were absolutely true. Yavva thought. _And you have not heard refrain._

Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_When you was dead_  
_and when I'm afraid_  
_to fall_  
_But watching you live again_  
_All of my doubt _  
_suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer__

I have cried everyday_  
_waiting for you_  
_Mommy don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for_  
_a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for_  
_a thousand more__

Time stands still

Beauty in all you are

I will be brave

I will not let take you away again

standing in front of me

Every breath

every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have cried everyday

waiting for you

Mommy don't be afraid  
I have loved you for  
a thousand years  
I'll love you for  
a thousand more

All along I believed

You would came back

Time has brought

ours heart even closer

I have loved you for  
a thousand years  
I'll love you for  
a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have cried everyday

waiting for you

Mommy don't be afraid

I have loved you for

a thousand years

I'll love you for a

thousand more

All along believed

You would came back

Time has brought

ours heart even closer

I have loved you for  
a thousand years  
I'll love you for  
a thousand more

She finished and looked at her mom. She saw that she was crying. But I saw that look. It was a look that told her to let her snuggle. So Yavva ran and hugged her. It was a happy family. Happier than anything in the world. All three together. What more can you ask for?

THE END


End file.
